It has been noticed that shoppers in retail, food and merchandise outlets either do not use a shopping list or do not have a well-organized way of using the list when shopping. Shopping list holders on shopping carts are known. For example, F. P. Sawyer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,567, which issued Jun. 23, 1991 discloses an attachment for a shopping cart. The attachment includes a flat desk panel provided with a clip on the outer surface for securing a note pad. The desk panel is supported on the transverse shopping cart handle. M. Hicks in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,267 which issued May 6, 1975 also discloses a holder for detachable mounting on the handle of a shopping cart. A. D. Krebs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,353, which issued Aug. 22, 1989 discloses a removable grocery shopping organizer. However, such shopping list holders are not secure or tend to rotate about the handle, thus minimizing their value. Heretofore, shopping list holders have had to be mounted on the shopping cart handle or be removable so that the shopping list holder does not interfere with nesting of shopping carts.
The present invention is intended to alleviate the aforementioned difficulties and is applicable to the style of shopping carts in which a rear wall may be swung in order to make the shopping carts nestable.